Necrophilia
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Yun-seong learns proper decorum for respecting the dead, particularly when it involves the body of the woman he's loved for years  who he accidentally killed . Yun-seong/Seong Mi-na


Holy poop it's been a while since I did anything Soul Calibur. I should probably warn against heavy amounts of narm and perversion ;D

xxx

"WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOONE," Yun-seong screamed, crushing Seong Mi-na's body to his chest as his shoulder shook with sobs, "no, no, NO! MI-NA!"

Mi-na, as expected from a woman who'd just had her neck crushed by a muscley young man, was currently dead. Yun-seong pushed her bangs out of her eyes, opening one of her eyelids desperately even though he had no idea what he was looking for. "Dammit, no, Mi-na, no!"

He held her lifeless body against his chest and buried his face in her hair. "All I wanted was to protect you," Yun-seong sobbed, burying his face in her hair, "you're the only reason I ever wanted that sword, Mi-na, _I love you—" _He cut himself off with a harsh, dry sob, and began to cry again.

_God dammit_—he picked his face up, rubbing at his eyes furiously, still unable to pull his eyes away from the dead body of the woman he'd loved for years. He turned his head towards Soul Edge, wanting nothing more than to shatter it with his bare hands, but his arms couldn't seem to let go of Mi-na.

"Mi-na, I'm so sorry," Yun-seong whispered, pushing her bangs out of her face again, and pushing her headband up to get a better look at her face. He'd come all this way to get the sword so he could finally kick some serious tail and protect her the way that loser Hwang never could, and he ended up being the one to kill her. The irony here was absolutely sickening.

He kissed her forehead softly, his eyes closing. She was still so warm, and her skin was so soft and… inviting? Yun-seong couldn't help feeling a bit creeped out at that particular thought. Sure, Mi-na was the hottest girl he'd ever met even after travelling the world a few times over, but… she was _dead_.

After mulling it over in his small brain for a few moments, Yun-seong finally decided to just go for it and live with the damn consequences—he was a disgusting, pathetic little pervert so it was just one more crime to live with. He leaned down and brushed his lips to Mi-na's.

Funny, he'd always imagined kissing a _living_ girl the first time he ever did manage to kiss one—he'd spent his entire journey trying to throw off beautiful women because NONE OF THEM WERE MI-NA, DAMMIT, AND SHE WAS ALL HE WANTED—but, uh, this was kind of ridiculous.

Still… what's two, anyway? Just one more than one, right? He leaned back in again.

_Dead girl, Yun-seong. You're kissing a dead girl._

That didn't seem to register in Yun-seong's heartbroken little brain; Mi-na's lips were too soft and he'd wanted to kiss her for so long, and now she was—

_You killed her, you moron._

The last time Yun-seong had listened to vague familiar voices coming from his surroundings, he had ended up strangling Seong Mi-na. So he ignored the weird voices and leaned in to kiss her once again, letting his lips linger a bit longer this time, before pulling back to wipe away the rivers of tears that _wouldn't stop_ _coming_.

"Mi-na, I'm so sorry," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. She was still so beautiful, even deader than a doornail, he almost couldn't bear to look at her.

It was like any minute she'd just jump up and yell "Gotcha!", or accuse him of staring at her tits and punch him in the head, or—

Thinking of Mi-na's usual reason for punching him gave him a sudden, horrible idea.

_No, Yun-seong. NO. You are NOT going to feel up the dead girl! NO_!

Yun-seong's fingers were clearly not listening, as they made their way down Mi-na's side; she was still so soft and warm, and he found his hands moving up her flat stomach to hesitantly touch her breasts. Through her top, of course, he wasn't _that _sick.

He suddenly felt like the lowest kind of scum there was—Mi-na was dead, _he killed her_, and now he was—it felt like he was violating her, in some way. No, not in some way, _every way_—she'd have broken his neck if he'd tried this when she was alive, and she'd have stabbed him seven ways from Sunday if she could see what he was doing now, _Yun-seong you disgusting pervert_!

His hands were, once again, not listening, as they quickly got bored exploring the clothed topography of Mi-na's chest and had moved to the white bow keeping both halves of her green top tied together; before he quite realized what he was doing, her top was open, and he was staring at Mi-na's naked chest.

"Holy shit," he breathed, quite unable to stop himself, "Mi-na, you're so beautiful…"

If he hadn't been so busy staring at her breasts he would've looked up at her face, at least long enough to realize Mi-na was quite alive, and those beautiful eyes of hers were trained on Yun-seong. If looks could kill, well…

"Wait… Mi-na, are your tits moving?" he asked after a moment. They were pretty big, after all, maybe it was the gravity or whatever that scientific thing that made stuff move around was, Yun-seong was not a gravitologist—"I should probably check—uhhh—" He awkwardly placed his hand on Mi-na's chest, and made a face—he couldn't concentrate this was the first boob he'd ever _touched_—holy shit he was touching Mi-na's boobs—

Uh oh. Was that a—

"_Hello, Yun-seong_," said Seong Mi-na, and Yun-seong felt his own heart stop for a moment.

Oh god.

_She was alive_.

"MI-NA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yun-seong shouted in absolute shock, "you—don't ever scare me like that again!"

POW.

"Owwww!" Yun-seong whined, scooting away from Mi-na's fist furiously before she could hit him with another uppercut, "dammit Mi-na!"

"You wanna tell me what the hell you think you're doing, you little pervert!" Mi-na shouted, jumping to her feet and stuffing her breasts back inside her top so she could tie it closed, "I could forgive you kissing me but you just wait until I tell everyone in the dojo what a little creeper you are!"

"I'm not a—I thought you were dead!"

"Oh so you're not a perv, you're a little _necrophiliac!" _Mi-na shouted, "gotta wait until a woman's dead before you can score with her, huh! You little pervert how _dare _you undress me in public, that creepy eyeball sword was staring at me too!"

Yun-seong turned to glare at Soul Edge accusingly. Soul Edge rolled its eye, and the eye suddenly widened in horror as Mi-na stomped up to it and held her zanbatou above her head, before promptly stabbing the evil sword with all the strength her muscles could summon.

SQUELCH.

Then there was a shattering sound, and Yun-seong stopped praying to whatever gods above who liked him for divine aid from the scorned Mi-na to look and see what just happened.

"HEY!" he shouted, "I was gonna destroy that sword!"

"No, you were going to _use_ that sword!" Mi-na snapped, turning around and pointing the lethal end of her zanbatou at Yun-seong.

"Same difference!"

Yun-seong gulped. Oh he was so dead.

xxx

Creepy!Yun-seong is a fun Yun-seong. :3 This was something I wanted to do since I first saw Yun-seong's SCIV ending (after seeing the ENTIRE ending anyway, I was too busy going "NOOOOOO DON'T KILL MY SHIP NAMCO"), and it didn't come out quite as well as I wanted it to. Mostly because I imagined more Yun-seong screaming and more Seong Mi-na violence.

I want to write a Yun-seong/Talim eventually, but Yun-seong/Mi-na is my Soul Calibur OTP so whatever plot idea I get for Y/T I end up converting into a Y/M. But I'll do it eventually!

Damn it's been a while since I wrote anything Soul Calibur! Those of you who might remember Search for the Sword, please do everything in your power to forget it completely as I'm currently working on re-writing it :)


End file.
